Write the following expression in its most factored form: $3x+2$
Explanation: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $3x$ are $1$ $3$ , and $x$ and the factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ The greatest common factor of $3x$ and $2$ is $1$ Since the greatest common factor is $1$ , the expression is already in its most factored form. Therefore the answer is the original expression, $3x + 2$.